


All In the Family

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Son/Mother Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: A request series involving the saiyan families from Dragonball. Multiple requests are allowed. Requests must include characters being the age of consent. Further rules inside.





	1. BardockGokuRaditz

**Author's Note:**

> As said in my summary, the rules as followed go like this  
> 1\. 17 + in age for all participants. So no pedophilia will be accepted.  
> 2.Only saiyan characters and their families. I will be allowing Bulma and Chichi to be involved, but no other full humans will be allowed.  
> 3\. Genderbends are allowed and welcome to add some diversity.  
> 4\. If you don't like incest, why did you even click on this. None of this is serious, but all in good fun. 
> 
> This series will update with 2 chapters once a month.

Goku sighed as he stood there with the dragonballs. He was bound to be looked down for doing this, but he just needed to know. One wish later and he found himself surrounded by one face that he knew, the other was foreign. The earth saiyan scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say as he came face to face with his father and brother. “Dad…Raditz…”

Bardock grinned. It looked like this was Kakarot. “You grew into yourself very well.” He walked around, getting a good look on how his son had grown.

Raditz only scoffed. “We didn’t need your pity, Kakarot.” He noticed how their father was looking at his brother. Like the earth saiyan wanted anything to do with their traditions. “Don’t waste your time. Kakarot’s too righteous for our ways.”

Goku felt confused. What were they even talking about? His father moved closer, grabbing his chin. He still felt confused, but true shock came forward a second later as he was kissed. The earth saiyan’s eyes went wide as Raditz laughed. Goku really didn’t know what was going on. Family didn’t kiss like this… His father wasn’t giving him a simple peck. This was fierce. Earth’s hero was too stunned to move. Even after his father pulled back with a grin, Goku didn’t know what to say.

The older fighter looked between both of his sons. “I believe that its time that the three of us bonded.”

“I told you, Kakarot won’t want to.” Raditz said, amused at his younger brother’s puzzled face. “You really do know nothing about saiyans.”

“That means it’s up to us to show him.” Bardock said, walking behind Kakarot. He grabbed his son from behind, holding the earth saiyan’s hips while bucking against his ass. “I bet it’s going to be very tight.”

Goku felt heat starting to flare lower on his body. This had to be the strangest thing ever. This only happened with his wife, but his member was growing in his pants. “This is…” The bucking from behind continued, causing him to see stars. He felt something hard poking into him and turned his head back to ask his father a question, only to be kissed. Crimson fire burned through him as he caved, it was almost as if instinct was taking over. He couldn’t stop the purr that rumbled in his chest as he submitted to his father’s tongue. Hypnotic thrusts caused his lust to grow.

Raditz stared on, intrigued that his brother was giving into this. The long maned saiyan reached forward, running his fingers down his brother’s chest. Kakarot moaned, pulling up from the kiss to stare at him. Any look of confusion or mistrust was gone. All that was left was a needy young man looking for any source of pleasure. Raditz grinned as he dove his hand down into his brother’s gi pants. The earth saiyan was already hard as a rock. “You’re in need of some bonding time.”

“Oh…” Goku let out a soft moan, his length was squeezed before the stroking began. He whimpered as his pants hit the ground, only to mewl to the heavens. Earth’s hero’s ass had been exposed, a fierce kiss had been placed against one of his ass cheeks before a skilled tongue devoured him in a place he would have never thought of. The stroking became fiercer as his father’s tongue worked its way inside of him. Goku still didn’t understand. How was this bonding time? He let out a soft whimper as Raditz fell to his knees in front of him, licking the earth saiyan’s cock. Chichi had never gone this far with him…and why did he like this so much. He whined as lips caressed him from base to tip, while hands squeezed his balls. From behind, his father’s tongue pulled back, only for a large finger to press inside. A gasp echoed from his lips. Goku had no idea how he was still standing. Electricity tingled under his skin, he had never felt this aroused before.

“You’re so sensitive.” Bardock chuckled. “That only makes it better.” He purred, pushing a second finger inside of his youngest son. Kakarot’s moan sent heat up his own spine. The boy made all of the right noises. Between the earth saiyans cries of pleasure and Raditz’s slurping, his own member was growing tight in his jumpsuit.

Raditz popped off of Kakarot’s cock, tasting the precum that coated the tip. Dark eyes stared down at him in longing. The earth saiyan really did need this. “Did you want to fuck me, Kakarot?”

Goku gasped as his father scissored him open. “Ho…How?” He questioned, looking down at his older brother. All of this seemed too much. Goku still didn’t know how two men, let alone three, fucked.

Raditz smirked, backing away from his brother and removing his armor. He didn’t mind getting taken. He actually loved it. Even if it was his little brother pushing inside, it wouldn’t matter to him. “I think that Dad wants some attention from you first.”

Goku turned his head, finding his father on his feet. Bardock had his armor off, while pulling down his jumpsuit. The earth saiyan looked down, finding the hard rod that was waiting for him. His mouth watered. He had never had this kind of desire before. Earth’s hero lowered himself to his knees, not even thinking about it too much as he began to stroke the hard member in front of him. His lust was growing. His urges overpowered all of his thoughts. Goku leaned in, sucking on the tip without a thought. He was growing more aroused with each bob of his head. His body had already been toyed with. He wanted more. The earth saiyan didn’t realize that he had the entire length in his mouth until he felt his father’s hand on his head. A loud slurp fell from his lips as saliva hit the ground. His body felt even hotter as Raditz stood next to their father, placing his member close to his face. Goku didn’t think as his hand came up stroking the second cock within reach. Purrs surrounded him as all thought ceased. The only thing he could do now was feel.

Bardock smirked down at his son. “You want it so bad. It wouldn’t be bad to give you what you want.” He chuckled, pulling Kakarot off of him. “You’ve got me plenty wet.” His voice was sharp as he pulled his son up to his feet. Raditz grinned as well, finding a nearby tree and leaning into it. “Go ahead, Kakarot. Raditz wants you to push inside of him.”

“Where?” Goku felt himself being directed behind his brother. His father grabbed his member, lining it up with Raditz’s ass. A second later, he pressed forward, seeing white. “It’s so warm.” His hips moved without thought, while Raditz let out a soft moan of his own. Goku was moving slowly, trying to let himself adjust to the tight warmth around him. With each thrust, he was growing more confident. Everything about this felt natural. He pushed in deeper, moaning as he felt someone behind him. His father’s cock was rubbing against his ass once more. Need filled him. “Dad…”

Bardock smirked, kissing Kakarot’s neck as he pressed himself inside. There was a hiss… or was that a gasp. “Now this is tight. You were saving it for me? That’s generous, Kakarot.”

Goku saw stars. The large member was all the way in, touching places he could only dream of. “Mmm…more.” He couldn’t think of anything. His hips moved on their own, fucking Raditz faster. His brother’s fingers were digging into the tree in front of them.

“Kaka…fuck.” Raditz groaned. His own mind was losing it as his brother slammed into him. Kakarot’s instincts were in full overdrive. “Oh…yeah.”

Bardock purred into his son’s neck. “Slow down a bit…damn…” He found himself following the earth saiyan’s pace. “You’ve been lost for far too…long.” He kissed Kakarot’s neck, leaving marks.

“Ah…ah yes.” Goku moaned loudly, purring as he felt a connection appear between them. “Father…Brother…oh.” The earth saiyan couldn’t tell what felt better, his cock or ass.

“That’s…oh…Kakarot.” Raditz moaned, feeling a soft tail stroke him. His father had reached around to find him. “Ah…” His cock was straining now. There was no telling how long he would last. “In…do it inside me…Kaka…”

The earth saiyan growled, feeling the body in front of him tighten up. Kakarot could feel Raditz cumming. He purred, “You want it…all of it?” He asked, kissing his brother’s neck. His addiction was now clear. His bonds had formed.

Bardock smirked, “He’s lost it all.” The father brought his tail to the earth saiyan’s lips, allowing his youngest to sample Raditz’s seed. He heard a needy moan and decided it was time to finish up this bonding session. “Want it deeper?”

“Yeah…ah, Father…” Kakarot’s nails were digging into Raditz’s back. His senses were overloaded as he whimpered with need. The tightness around his own cock was enough for him to fall over the edge. “Yes…oh…Oh.” The earth saiyan’s seed shot out, filling Raditz’s ass in one go. Kakarot saw more than white seconds later as he felt something warm fill him up. His father snarled, signaling that Bardock had came inside of him.

The three panted hard against each other. Lips found each other as their bonds reconnected. “Now do you understand us better, Kakarot?” Bardock asked as his son’s began to mess around once more.

“Yes…” The earth saiyan only moaned as he began to ride Raditz’s cock. “I…I want all of it.”

Bardock chuckled, stroking himself. It looked like it was going to be a long reunion. Which was fine with him. It was time he got back what he lost.


	2. GotenPan

“But Dad, I’m too old for a babysitter!” Pan snapped, not believing what she was hearing. Besides, this would just be awkward after what had happened between them. 

“I agree.” Goten said, not wanting to stay here that much longer.Things might go south if it was just the two of them.

“It’s only a dinner and seminar.” Gohan stated. “Besides you two don’t do much together.”

“It will be good for you.” Chichi said with a smile. She wanted to see what her eldest son’s job was like. Goku wasn’t as interested, but the promise of food was enough. “We’ll be gone until midnight. Watch a couple of movies.”

“I left some money for some pizzas.” Videl said grabbing her coat.

The four laughed as they left the house, leaving Goten and Pan alone. The two looked away from each other. It was already awkward. Neither knew what to say to each other. Pan stood up and headed toward the couch. She sat down, only for Goten to sit down next to her. The two of them stared at each other, feeling odd.

“Did you want to watch a movie?” Goten asked, trying to push away his dirty thoughts. She was still his niece.

Pan shook her head. “I think we need to talk.” It was time that they got all of this out in the open. “We won’t move on until we talk about it.” She remained red as her uncle stared at her.

“Where did you want to start then?” Goten asked. He turned his attention to her, only to find himself gazing at her breasts. His mind flashed to the image of him tasting those soft mounds. The flavor of her skin was back on his mind as he felt her hand on his leg. “Pan?”

Pan pulled her hand away, feeling a little odd. She felt a strange stirring in her. “Do you want to go upstairs to talk?” She grabbed his hand without a word and pulled him upstairs. Goten looked around his niece’s bedroom with awe. “Sit on my bed, I’ll find a chair.” She didn’t want her parents to come home early and find them having this conversation in the living room. “Anyway, let’s talk about sex.”

Goten turned red. “What about sex?”

“We had sex, we need to talk about it. Neither of us will be able to move on if we don’t.” She stated.

“Why do we have to talk about it?” His cock was growing in his pants, why was she wearing such a revealing top? Pan’s eyes went low on him, noticing the bulge.

“Because your hard.” Pan got up from her chair and sat next to him. “That’s the problem, both of us are having problems. Neither of us can get off without thinking about each other…” She looked away from him, hoping he was having the same problem.

“What do you imagine me doing?” The words left Goten’s mouth before he could stop himself. He covered his mouth as she turned red.

Pan slowly looked back at him and placed her hand on his leg once again. “I…my fantasies are a little odd.” Her hand moved closer to the bulge. Goten sighed as she finally touched it. “I think of touching you…tasting you even.”

“Oh…” Goten groaned as he felt the pressure on his dick. They shouldn’t be alone, but damn, her fantasies almost matched his own. “Do…Do I touch you?”

Pan leaned up as he leaned down. “Yes…” There lips met as she continued to touch that place. His cock as still growing as she messed with his belt. Goten nibbled on her lower lip, getting her to open her mouth. Pan whimpered as their tongues met. Slowly, she snuck her hand into his pants, stroking his hardened member. “It’s so big.”

Goten groaned. “Did you want to…mmm, do more to it?” His niece shifted around so that she was on her knees in front of him. The half saiyan pulled himself up, allowing his pants to come free. His dick popped out, followed by Pan grabbing onto him once more. His eyes stared down at his niece as she began to stroke him next to her face. “Did you want to taste me?” His hand came down, touching her chin. Seconds later, Pan ran her tongue down his shaft, causing Goten to moan. He watched as she continued to stroke him with her hand while tasting the precum on the tip. “That’s…oh, put more in your mouth…oh, damn.” Pan sucked down hard on him, placing the head of his member in her mouth. Goten kept his hand on her chin, he wanted to make sure he could see what she was doing. “Oh…yeah…oh, oh fuck.”

Pan whimpered, she couldn’t help it. He was just so…hard. She bobbed her head, placing more of him into her mouth. This had to be a dream. Her eyes stared up at him, noting how much he was enjoying this. Pan popped off. “Are you enjoying yourself, uncle?”

Goten grinned down at her. “How about I show you how much I’m enjoying it?” She squealed as he helped her up from the floor. His hands were groping her body as he pulled at her clothing. Finally, he got her bra off of her and was touching those soft mounds once more. “Your boobs are amazing.” The half saiyan kissed her nipples as he she held onto him.

“Go…Goten…oh.” She moaned, feeling his lips sucking down hard. Her womanhood was wet as he bit down. “OH…take…fuck me.”

The half saiyan growled, pulling back so he could pull off her pants. All of their clothes were tossed into a corner followed by him getting into position. Her legs wrapped around his waist while he looked into her eyes. He purred, feeling her wet core against his twitching member. “You want it?”

Pan whimpered, holding to his face. “I…take…oh.” She moaned as he pressed in. “Oh…” It buried itself slowly and she clung to him as he filled her. “Goten…uncle.”

Goten closed his eyes, taking in that tightness. “You’re still so…tight.” He pulled back his hips and thrust back in. “Oh, Pan…oh.” They kissed as his thrusts picked, her body was meeting him as they both gave in to their desires. “Oh…yeah…that’s, oh.”

“Uncle…so…deep.” She mewled, that cock as touching that place inside of her that made her see stars. “Ah…oh, please.”

“You’re…oh, you’re such a good…niece…Oh, Pan.” Goten groaned as he kept going. His speed began to pick up as he thrust in all the way.

“Go..Goten…don’t stop…Oh, Oh Yes.” She felt him kiss her again as they continued to make love. Her fingers found their way to his back and were leaving long scratches in them. “OH…Goten…uncle …I…love me.”

“Pan…mine.” Goten groaned as he lowered his lips to one of her breasts and bit down. He didn’t break the skin, but wanted to do so badly. “All… mine.” He growled, sucking on the place and leaving a hickey.

“Yes… I… I’m yours… uncle. Oh… UNCLE!” Pan moaned loudly as she came, his cock kept moving, thrusting hard into her body. She was still clinging to him as her body came down from that high. Suddenly, they were flipped with her on top. Pan rocked her hips as he held her boobs. His hips were still thrusting up, keeping the movement between them going. “Uncle…I… I want it.”

“My niece wants me?” Goten groaned, squeezing her breasts. “Oh, fuck.” He kept going, feeling her growing close to her pique once more. “You want my…mmm, seed?”

“Oh…Goten…yes…I…OH, OH, YES…GOTEN!” Pan came for the second time, clamping down harder on him, this time she got what she wanted as he cursed followed by warmth filling her. She collapsed as his hips kept moving, his warmth continued to fill her as they kissed franticly. Her womanhood was twitching around him even as he stopped moving. “Goten?” His hand touched the side of his face.

The half saiyan purred. “You’re still on the pill, right?” Goten asked, feeling content.” She nodded. “Thank, Kami.” He pulled her closer, allowing her to cuddle into his chest. The half saiyan looked over at the clock. “We still have two hours till they get home.”

Pan smiled as she touched his face. “Do you want to take a shower first?”

Goten smirked at her. “Are you asking if I’ll take you under the water?” He squeezed her ass and she giggled.

“I don’t think it’s a question of asking.” Pan said, kissing him. “How about you ram me into the wall for a little while.”

Goten growled as he picked her up, but stopped just short of the bathroom. “Pan, if we do this, you realize that it’s incest. We can’t be caught ever. My brother, your father will kill me.”

Pan grabbed his face. “I know…but I can’t help it. You’re all I think about.” She could feel his member coming back to life. “We have this time. Make love to me in the shower before they return.”

Goten smirked. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

The two did more than one round in the shower, followed by getting dressed. Pan let her uncle borrow her hair dryer and the two were downstairs with some pizzas and with a movie in by the time the rest of the Sons returned. Goten left with is parents, not saying much to his brother or Videl.

“So, Pan how was your evening?” Gohan asked. He hoped no one else came by.

“It was fun, Dad. Uncle Goten and I did a lot.” She said with a smile on her face. “I kind of don’t mind if he “babysits” more often.”


	3. ChichiGohan

Chichi sighed to herself. Goku had been dead for far too long. Toys were doing nothing for her. All she knew was that she needed something to take off the edge. She could try dating again, but with what time? At the end of the day, she was far to tired to even attempt going out. Then there was the issue of who would watch Goten? Gohan was too busy with his studies for her to even think of making him babysit.

The housewife brought a plate into Gohan’s room. She placed it on his desk, watching as he worked on his homework. She ruffled his hair, gaining her a smile from him. He was in all of the advanced course classes. Chichi knew that someday, he would make some girl a happy wife.

Gohan picked up the bento she brought him. “Its just us tonight. Goten’s staying with the Briefs tonight.” He could tell that his mother was lonely. He wanted to help her, but she always refused the idea of dating. He turned red as his eyes found her breasts. Quickly, the boy looked away. This wasn’t how a son was supposed to look at his mother. “I’ll make sure to clean up my dish when I’m done.”

“I can get it honey. You just keep working.” The housewife said, looking down at Gohan. He had gotten so big. There were some remnants of her in him, but for the most part, she thought of Goku…at least a version of her husband with different ambitions. Chichi grabbed an old water glass from his desk.

“Mom, don’t you ever want to go out and have fun?” Gohan asked, reaching up awkwardly. He didn’t plan to grab her breast. He was only planning to take his cup back from her. The boy turned red, staring up at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Chichi smiled. “It’s okay.” She didn’t understand. What was with this strange chill she felt? The housewife left the room, shivering slightly. This wasn’t right. Gohan was her son. Sure, in some ways, he was her perfect man, but she made him that way. She shook her head. This was all apart of her imagination. It just had to be.

* * *

 

Later that night.

Chichi sighed as she crept into Gohan’s room. Her son was sleeping as she looked down at him. Why was she here? This wasn’t right and she knew it. Slowly, she pulled back the sheets from her son’s form, staring down, she could see what was forming in his boxers. She shook her head, but felt intrigued. If Goku was any indication…her son would also be quite large. Chichi sat on the side of the bed, her hand reaching forward to pull him out of the hole in the front of his underwear. Her eyes went wide. He was huge. In his sleep, Gohan had already grown hard. Chichi shivered. This was wrong, but… her hand began to stroke him. It was just so hard. She felt as if she were in a trance. The housewife could see it in the darkness. He was just so big. Gohan let out a whine in his sleep, but she didn’t stop. For some reason, she wanted to watch him cum. Around her, she could see precum beginning to pool around the tip. Without thinking, Chichi lowered herself. Her mouth opened, allowing his member inside. Slowly, she closed her eyes, tasting him. Her son’s taste was foreign, but familiar. She bobbed her head, feeling him near the back of her throat.

Gohan opened his eyes, feeling dazed and confused as he looked down his body. “Mom?” He asked, feeling pressure around his dick. The boy stared down at her as she slurped. He felt something rub against the underside of his member and groaned. “Mom…” His hand fell on her head, while his eyes watched her display in the dark. Gohan thought that this would never happen in a million years. Sure, he had strange fantasies from time to time, but never would he dreamed that the person sucking his cock would be his mom. “Ah…please.”

Chichi whimpered, pulling up flick her tongue against the tip. Her eyes opened, causing her to flinch when she found Gohan awake. “Gohan…” She backed away, terrified by her actions. Her son only reached towards her. “We…we…can’t.”

“I, at least let me cum.” Gohan said turning red. The boy looked down at his hard member. It would start hurting if she didn’t do anything soon. He didn’t think he could cum if she didn’t continue.

The housewife looked down at his member, then back at him. Just what was she to do? Gohan’s request was wrong…but she was the one that started this. Chichi drew closer, freeing her breasts from her shirt. “You can cum, but then we are done, okay.” She placed her breasts around his cock, rubbing it between them.

“Ah…yeah…” Gohan watched her, unable to hold back his groans as she licked the tip of his cock. “Mom…oh.” He touched the side of her face, causing her to look him in the eye. “You feel so good.”

Chichi blushed as she sucked on the tip of his cock. She knew that it had to be good for him to lose himself, but suddenly, her breast was groped. She looked up at her son, finding him enraptured. Gohan was still touching her boob softly, circling his finger around her nipple. Chichi felt a wave of desire. His touch caused her to suck down on him harder. The housewife closed her eyes once more, not thinking as she bobbed her head. A moan left her lips as her son began to squeeze both of her breasts. Gohan’s thumbs rubbed her hardening nipples, causing her womanhood to grow wet.

“Mmm…your skin…it’s softer than I…imagined…oh.” Gohan’s hips moved on their own. His mind was conjuring other ideas at the moment. He really wanted to push inside of her. “Mom…I…OH!” His thoughts forced his cock to release his seed down her throat. “Ah…”

Chichi felt a salty taste rush down her throat. Her eyes went wide when she realized what it was. Quickly, the housewife jumped up from where she was. His seed lingered on her lips. Just what was she doing? “Gohan…we, we can’t do any more.”

Her son stood, stalking towards her. The housewife was backed into a corner, wondering what was going to happen. Gohan reached up, releasing the bun from the top of her head. “Mom, you need me.” The boy said, running his fingers through her hair. Gohan grabbed her chin.

Chichi felt a chill, then shook her head. “Gohan, I’ve already crossed a line. We can’t keep going… you’ve already gone…” Her breath hitched as she felt his once limp cock against her leg. How was he hard again? She stared downward, finding the large rod beckoning her to it. Why was her mouthwatering? Hell, why was she so wet? The housewife was forced to look up at her son. “Gohan…”

“No more running.” The half saiyan said, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Gohan knew exactly what he wanted right now. It was clear to him that she was too busy fighting what both of them needed. The boy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him. Just as he thought, her lips caved to his own, finding his rhythm and matching his own passion. The half blood dragged his lips down her neck, tasting her skin and causing her to moan out his name. He almost chuckled. “Don’t deny us…don’t deny me, mother.”

Chichi moaned. “Gohan…” She could feel him taking her over to the bed. Her dress was ripped to pieces as he pushed her face into the mattress. The housewife pulled herself up on her hands and knees, feeling as her son opened her folds with his fingers. “Oh…oh.” All of her self-control was tossed out the window as she pushed back on him, causing his fingers to rub against her clit. “Baby…oh…”

Gohan grinned, placing his fingers inside of her. “So, this is where I came from? It’s so tight.” He purred as he positioned himself. “Mother…you want me back inside of you, don’t you?”

Chichi whimpered against the sheets. She couldn’t take it anymore. “Gohan…I…OH…oh baby.” She moaned as he entered her. His hard cock pulled open her tight walls, making her cry out. “Oh…you’ve…gotten…oh.” Chichi felt him push her against the mattress as her hands gave out. The housewife mewled as he moved faster. “So big, you’ve gotten so…big.”

Gohan groaned. “Fuck, mom. It’s…it’s better than I dreamed of.” He thrust in faster, feeling her tight walls around him. “Don’t worry about anything…I…I want to take care of you.”

“Go…Gohan.” Chichi moaned, feeling him push all of the way in. “Baby…it’s so deep.” She whimpered, digging her fingers into the sheets of his bed. “Oh!” The housewife’s head arched upward as she moaned. He was slamming into her. “Oh…oh yes.” Her body hadn’t felt this good in ages. “Faster, oh do it faster.”

The boy did what his mother asked. “Like…like that…oh Kami.” He panted as his bed shook. “Mom…oh, mom.” He groaned. “Can…oh, can I…?”

Chichi whimpered. “Yes…Gohan…right…oh right there. Oh…mmm.” She pushed back against his thrusts, meeting them. “Oh baby…my…my baby.” She moaned as he fell against her back, kissing at her neck. “Gohan…oh…I…I…Oh. I…Gohan…” Chichi felt him nibbling on her skin as his hands came around and squeezed her breasts. “Oh…I…I’m….GOHAN!” Her walls tightened around him as she fell to her ecstasy. His desire remained inside, thrusting until his seed burst forward. Chichi felt warmth settle inside of her as Gohan milked himself dry. “Gohan…oh, my…Gohan.”

The boy leaned his face into hers, so they could kiss. “Mom. I love you.” He panted before licking her lips. Even after he pulled out, he didn’t want her to leave. “Mom…”

Chichi turned red, but wasn’t sure if she could move. “This bed isn’t that big.” She said feeling embarrassed. Gohan looked away from her before she spoke once more. “We should use mine from now on.”


	4. BraVegeta

Bra sighed as she poked at her food. She didn’t know what she expected. She had a date, but he canceled on her unexpectedly. The princess didn’t know what was going on. She just wanted a boy that didn’t flake on her.

Across from her, her father looked through the paper. Vegeta said nothing. His little girl was growing up too fast. She was about to leave high school and he had done everything in his power to keep his daughter pure… She didn’t know of their traditions yet. It was time she learned them. Bulma was out of town with Trunks on a business trip, so now was the perfect time. Not that Trunks would allow Bulma any quiet time. It was normal for this to happen within saiyan families. It was the only way, besides training, that families could form bonds. “You should come with me.” He said, getting his daughter to look up at him from her plate.

“I don’t really like training, Daddy.” Bra frowned. Most of his attempts to get her to train ended in failure. Why did he think it would be any different?

“This isn’t about training.” The prince said, motioning for her to follow him. “It’s time you knew something about saiyans.”

Bra felt confused. Didn’t she know everything she would ever need to know? She sighed once more, standing from her chair and following him upstairs. Why were they in one of the guest bedrooms? “Dad?”

Vegeta places his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to sit down. “Our kind form very special…family bonds.”

“Is that all?” Bra said, feeling annoyed, only to shiver as he ran his thumb against her lower lip. What was that? This was her father…she shouldn’t have had that kind of reaction.

The prince smirked. “To form these bonds, families get close…very close.” He dragged his thumb down her chin, gauging her response. His daughter looked confused by his actions, but didn’t appear to be rejecting them. “Daddy wants to be close to you, Bra.” He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. He could tell that she was puzzled, but again, there was no rejection. The prince grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. Her lips were hesitant, but that was apart of the game. He pulled back to lick her lips, finding her staring back at him in shock. “Relax and trust me.”

Bra still had a million questions. This wasn’t how fathers and daughters should act… His lips found hers once more, causing her own to tingle. Fire lingered there, beckoning her to join in. She was human…but also saiyan… It couldn’t hurt to kiss him back…slowly, her lips began to move, only for his lips to become more passionate. Bra opened her eyes wide, only for them to close as he pushed her back against the bed. His hands were beginning to roam, making her body hot. The prince’s tongue licked her lips, asking for her to open her mouth. The heat in her body forced her to do just that. The princess whimpered as his tongue tangled with hers. Bra could feel his hands on her breasts and moaned. Why were his touches so electrifying? The princess didn’t know when it started, but she began to touch his chest. He felt so hard…like marble stone.

Vegeta pulled up from the kiss, finding his daughter’s face red. He grinned down at her. “I think we’ve fallen behind on our bonding, don’t you agree?” He tugged at her short red top, pulling it over her head. Bra turned redder as he pulled his own tank top off. “You’ve been so focused on boys. Let your old man show you how a real man is.”

Bra had seen these muscles before…was he suggesting that they…this was…incest… “Papa…” She didn’t know how to answer. The princess knew she was at a crossroads. Bra only stared up at him as his warm fingers caressed her hips. Spikes of pleasure jolted up her spine. Bra felt her body relax. “Show me.” She knew this was wrong…but her body, it wanted to be touched. The prince’s hands moved up her sides before embracing her breasts. Bra whimpered, he was being gentle with her. “Papa…”

Vegeta purred low in his throat. The prince felt dazed at her approval. If he had a tail, it would be flicking back and forth in excitement. His lips found her neck, sucking and nipping at her softly. She trembled under him, exciting him further. “Shh…feel me.” He whispered, digging his face into her breasts. The prince began to suck at one of her nipples, causing her to moan. Her back arched against the bed, adding to his pleasure. Bra’s arms ended up around his head.

The princess tried to bite her lip, but failed. “Mmm…Dad…Daddy.” She moaned, feeling as his tongue flicked against her engorged teat. Her womanhood was already dripping between her legs. “OH…” He was sucking down, driving her insane. Her hand fell back as she gripped him tighter. “Papa…oh.”

The prince grinned, squeezing her other breast. It appeared that she was horny. This really did play in his favor. Vegeta pulled back a bit, allowing her to look up at him. The prince grabbed her hands, placing them on his chest. “Feel.” The single word seemed to light a spark in her. Bra started tracing the muscle on his chest. Her eyes looked almost amazed at his power. The prince looked down, urging her hands to go lower. She was going to feel everything, he would make sure of that.

Bra dragged her hands slowly down his chest, lingering over his abs before taking the next leap and heading down towards his member. The princess had to stop and think. In her almost 18 years of life…she had never seen her father naked. Without a top, yes…but without pants… Bra felt afraid of what she would find. That was until her father grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his crotch. The princess’s eyes went big. Was it already hard? It was difficult to tell. She found herself touching it through the fabric of his pants, earning her a soft growl from him. Bra felt a sting of pride for a split second before moving back to the task at hand. The look he was giving her, told her that he wanted her to remove his pants. “Daddy? Can you move up a bit?” He did what she asked, even moving so he was standing by the side of the bed. Bra shifted herself around, facing him. She sat with her legs over the side of the bed, feeling a chill from the ac from her exposed breasts. Vegeta nodded down at her as she reached up, unbuttoning, then unzipping his pants. Heat began to pool between her legs as she pulled down his pants, revealing his lack of underwear and… “Its…it’s huge…” Her eyes were wide.

The prince grinned. “You wish to touch it.” He said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. “Go ahead, stroke it.” He urged her on.

Bra turned red while starring at the large rod. She reached forward, feeling it against her fingers. He hissed, before she through caution to the wind and wrapped her fingers around it. “Wow…it’s so…” She stroked it, feeling hot as she stared at it.

“Mmm…that’s it…your hands are so soft.” Vegeta grunted. “How long have you wanted to touch Daddy?”

Bra felt dizzy as she looked up at him. His dark eyes were teasing her. “I… I don’t know.” She stroked him faster, feeling something warm against her fingers. “What is that?” The princess asked, feeling a warm liquid pooling against the tip.

Vegeta smirked, “Taste it and find out.” Without any questions, she dove down dragging her tongue against the head. “Ah, yeah…Papa likes that.” Bra did it again, licking on his member. His hand came down, holding her in place. Her hands had stopped, while her tongue began to move down his shaft. “Do you want to taste all of it?” Bra opened her mouth, allowing him to push his cock inside. “Mmm…just remember to watch your teeth on it. Fuck.”

Bra stared up at him, feeling the large organ in her mouth. She sucked on it, while keeping her teeth away from it. It was difficult at first, but after a few minutes, she got the feel of it down. The princess slurped, which only served to turn her father on even more. Bra ran her tongue against the backside of his cock. No one was lying when they meant that a dick got hard. Vegeta had to be hard as a rock. Bra didn’t think as her hands came up, squeezing his balls. The prince grunted, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him. Bra couldn’t help but think that her father looked pleased. She bobbed her head more, pushing his cock to the back of her throat.

“That’s it…you really have grown…mmm.” Vegeta purred. He wanted to cum down her throat, but they could save that for another time. The prince pulled her chin back, causing his member to leave her mouth with a pop. “Now, now, you can’t be the only one tasting.”

Bra trembled. What was her father suggesting? “What do you mean?” She was blushing as he pushed her down against the mattress, causing her to lay on her back. The princess looked down her body, feeling as her skirt was tossed to the floor, followed by her underwear. She turned even redder as he licked his lips. “Umm.”

Vegeta chuckled, pulling her legs apart. “I can smell you from here. You’ve needed me for some time.” He dragged his fingers down her leg, touching her soft skin and making her shiver. “Your father is just going to return the favor.” The prince reached forward, dragging his finger against her folds. She whimpered below him, but he remained gentle. “Shh…relax.”

Bra closed her eyes, trying to think of something besides her father’s touch. She was still wondering how she sucked him off when something circled her clit. The princess gasped, only to moan as a skilled tongue began to flick against her womanhood. “O…oh…” She opened her eyes, getting an eye full. Her father’s face was between her legs. His lips were busy licking at her core. “Oh…” She trembled, shaking against the sheets as he sucked down hard. “Daddy! Ah!” Bra moaned, thrashing against the sheets. His fingers crept inside of her, stretching out her heat as he tasted her. A curling motion caused her to see stars. “Papa…oh…oh Papa.”

Vegeta purred, pulling up to look at her. “What should Papa do, Bra?” He knew exactly what she wanted already.

“Papa…I…I want…” Bra began, only to watch him remove his fingers and mount her. She could feel that powerful cock against her heat. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck. “I…I want…”

The prince kissed at her neck, rubbing himself against her core. It was dripping wet, telling him just how turned on she was. “Tell me…princess.”

“I want you.” Bra moaned, only for his lips to fall on hers. She kissed him back frantically. Her arms clinging to him as her need for him grew. That was when she felt it. Her father grabbed his own member, putting it into position. She waited, only for her lips to be devoured. The princess ran her fingers through her father’s hair, only for her breath to hitch as he buried himself inside of her.

Vegeta had to hold still for a second. She was very tight, telling him that he had been successful in keeping any suitors away. Pride filled him as he slowly began to move his hips. She whimpered as he pulled up from her lips. “You’re tight. Perfectly tight.”

Bra mewled, touching the side of his face. It hurt a bit, but the pain was fading. “Daddy…oh” He moved a little faster when she called him that. “I…Oh…daddy.” His cock was touching something inside of her. “It’s so…so good.”

The prince smirked as he thrust in a little faster. “Bra…that’s my…my little girl.” He pushed in all of the way. “Ah…yeah…take it.”

“Daddy…ah…oh daddy.” She felt his cock hit another place inside of her, causing her to see stars. “Oh…yes.”

Vegeta was grunting now, sweat was pricking his forehead as he slammed inside. The prince stared down at her, finding her raptured by his thrusts. “Fuck… you look like your mother.”

Bra moaned, trembling as something began to build inside of her. Her fingernails dug into his back, making him bleed as an explosion rocked her body. Her moans were loud and uncontrolled. The princess wanted more, shouting for her father to keep going. Fireworks danced behind her eyes as she arched her back against the bed. “Daddy…oh, Daddy…Yes…YES…OH!” She felt her father pull out of her. His cock pulsed, shooting his seed against her stomach. It was warm and sticky, but Bra didn’t have much time to think about it. Her father was kissing her fiercely while she clung to him. He purred into the kiss, causing her to do the same. Her body felt so light. “Papa?”

Vegeta smirked as he pulled back. “Yes, princess?”

“Can we do that again sometime?” Bra asked, blushing at her request. Was she really asking to continue down this road? His grin sent heat up her spine, giving her her answer. Yes... they would do this again. It even appeared that he would never stop taking her. She should have felt sickened, but instead felt relieved. It was times like this that she wished she knew more about saiyans. Maybe that would clear things up more.


	5. BraTrunks

Trunks sighed. That night. It had been a mistake. Why did he think that getting a game like that would be fun? But in the end, Goten slept with Pan, while he...he had slept with his sister.  Since then, Bra had grown possessive. Following him throughout the compound and demanding more. He told her more than once that this was wrong. But in the eyes of the princess, he was going to be hers. Earlier that day, she had found him in the gym, toying with him in a way that almost had him caving to her touches. He had only fallen down the rabbit hole one other time, so he knew he had some self control. 

Trunks made sure to keep his distance from Bra for the rest of the day. Finally, he could get some sleep. Before he got into bed, he locked his door and turned off the lights. The heir tossed for about an hour before he fell asleep. He was warm in his sheets as he began to dream. Hours seemed to pass as he went from one dream to the next, some horrid and others arousing. Somewhere in the middle of the night though, his dream felt odd. 

It was as if his hands were being moved. Trunks wondered what was going on as a pleasant feeling began to go through him. A chill went down his spine before his blood began to go south. His body was warm as something surrounded him. The half saiyan groaned in his sleep, not realizing that he was moving his hips. Trunks couldn’t stop himself. That warm was beyond maddening. Something warm and wet touch him, causing the heir to moan, it was as if someone was sucking him, but Trunks couldn’t imagine a face. All he could do was ride out this fantastic wet dream. The heir thrust upwards, wanting to feel more. This warmth was fantastic. He wanted more of it. 

Trunks groaned, feeling himself hit the back of something. He purred seconds later as that amazing feeling popped off of him, swirling what had to be a tongue against the tip of his cock. “Sister…” Trunks’s eyes flashed open and he was about to curse himself for his thoughts, when he found his hand were cuffed to the bed. “What the?!” Trunks's eyes searched the room in the darkness, finding Bra between his legs. 

Bra giggled as she climbed up on the bed. “So, you’re finally up. I see you were dreaming about me.” Her fingers lingered on his stiffed member. The heiress straddled his hips, showing off what some would consider underwear. Bra pressed her breasts together. “Admit it, big brother, you want me.” No matter what he said, she knew exactly what he wanted. 

Trunks stared at her in horror. “Bra, I told you we can’t…!”

Her hand appeared at his lips. “Shh, you wouldn’t want to wake mom and dad, would you?”

“Bra, you need to stop this! I told you that it wasn’t going to happen again!” Trunks snapped. He felt a bit panicked at the position they were in. There didn't look like she was going to take no for an answer. 

“Why don’t you stop thinking for a bit and feel?” Bra stated, taking a dominant stance. She rubbed her breasts in front of him, smirking as she caught his eyes on her. 

“Like I can just stop thinking!” Trunks growled, as Bra started stroking him. “Quit...mmm.” He closed his eyes, only to open them. Bra had removed the lingerie from her body. “What are you?” But he already knew exactly what she was planning. Her eyes told him everything.

“Trunks…” She grabbed his shaft and pulled herself up. “They’ll hear you at this rate. Do you want Dad to find us like this? What about mom?” She questioned as he looked up in panic. Slowly, she lowered herself down on him. “Oh…its…oh its all the way in.” The princess stared at Trunks’s face, finding him biting his lip. “You loved taking me in the shower. Don’t deny it…oh, brother.” Bra started to rock her hips. “You want to…oh, love me.”

The heir’s eyes opened, as he watched her move on his cock. Her body leaned forward as she rode him. Other sensations were beginning to override his mind. If his hands were free he would have grabbed her hips or breasts. “B…Bra…we…oh, fuck.” Why was she so…tight? He groaned as his hips began to move on their own. “ah, yeah…” He tried to stay quiet as he pressed up into her. His hips were moving on their own, growing in speed as she rocked against him. 

Bra mentally cheered as he gave in. “Trunks…deeper…oh.” She held herself in place as he thrust up. “That’s oh.” The heiress pressed her breasts together, giving him a show. “Do you like that…oh, Trunks?”

“Ye…yeah…Bra…” He kept thrusting upward. It was like he was under some kind of spell. “Sister’s…naughty.” He groaned as kinky thoughts clouded his mind. 

“Punish…oh punish me.” She whimpered as his hands broke the cuffs and latched onto her hips. They were twisted around as Trunks pounded into her. “Brother…oh…yes…yes…love me.”

Trunks groaned as he leaned down and kissed her. “Take it…oh, baby girl, take all of it.”

“Trunks…OH!” Bra dug her fingers into her brother’s back. “So…YES!” She came, moaning into his ear as he kept going. “In me…leave it…”

“Sister!” Trunks gave in, losing himself inside her tight cavern. “OH…oh, yeah.” His seed coated her, but it didn’t feel like it was enough. “Mi…” He began, only for her to kiss him as he slowed his hips. The two remained next to each other, cuddling into each other until morning.

Trunks cursed once more as he quickly dressed and left. This was crazy. This had to stop. He just didn’t understand. Bra was his sister. Why did he cave to her touch? The half saiyan shook his head. He would have to make sure to lock down his room. This was truly the last time. Bra wasn’t going to get anymore from him. He stormed downstairs, as his sister woke up.

Bra grinned to herself and looked around her brother’s room. “You can’t resist me, brother. You’re already mine.” She studied the room around her. When this was done, he would come to her. The heiress would get him to come to her room, there was no escaping it. Trunks would be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something a little different. Most of these tend to use the family bonding troupe, but not this one...


	6. RaditzGoku

Goku stormed off from his friends. He needed to go save his son. The earth saiyan rushed forward, knowing he had to get to Gohan before something worse happened to him. Earth’s hero landed, finding his newly discovered brother just outside of a space pod. “Where’s my son?” He snapped.

Raditz chuckled. “The little brat hasn’t been harmed, Kakarot. He’s only down for a nap.” He looked over his younger brother, life had been kind to the earth saiyan. “Now, if you want to prove that you’re not some weakling, I would get out there and finish my mission if I were you.”

Goku shook his head. “This is my home. There has to be something else you want.” He stared back at Raditz, not knowing what his brother could want. He remained in place, even after the long maned saiyan drew closer. To his surprise, Raditz grabbed his chin. “What are you…?”

“So, you’ll give me anything I desire?” The armored saiyan asked with a grin. “Even if that means submitting to me.”

“Sub…submitting?” Goku felt confused. Was Raditz talking about sex? “But…I can only do that with my wife…” He stared in shock as Raditz grabbed his face. “Besides, Bulma said that families don’t do that.”

Raditz smirked. “You mean human families don’t engage in…vulgar behavior.” He leaned in whispering the last part in his brother’s ear. Kakarot shivered against him. “Relax, cave to what you are and enjoy yourself. You want to save those humans, right?”

Goku shook. He knew this was wrong. Raditz leaned in more, nibbling on his ear. The earth saiyan shivered, wondering if he could even go through with this. Strong hands came around his body, rubbing his lower back. Goku didn’t know what to say or even do, that was until Raditz’s hands dug under his gi shirt, finding a place on his back that always seemed to send odd sensations down his spine. A gasp fell free from his lips. There was no escape.

Raditz purred, dipping his head into the earth saiyan’s neck. Using a mixture of his tongue and lips, he sucked in at the junction between Kakarot’s neck and shoulder. Meanwhile, his hands were still searching for the place where his brother’s tail had been. The single gasp told him that he had discovered the correct spot. “That’s it.” He dragged his lips up his brother’s chin, forcing their lips against each other. Kakarot seemed timid as the long maned saiyan controlled the kiss, making it more passionate the longer he remained. Raditz kept his thumb pressed against Kakarot’s tail spot. Allowing him complete control of the situation.

Goku whimpered as his lips pulled free of Raditz’s. He needed to breathe, but all that came out of his mouth were foreign sounds. “Oh…I…” He was clinging desperately to Raditz now. His earlier thoughts seemed miles away. Calloused hands lowered on his back, snuck into his pants, and squeezed his ass. A breathy moan escaped his lips. “Ah!” Skilled hands were kneading the muscle there, turning all of his thoughts to mush.

The older saiyan smirked. “You like my touch, don’t you, Kakarot.” He removed himself, but only for a second. Raditz reached in, pulling apart the orange gi shirt in front of him. Another second passed and he had the blue undershirt off as well. Kakarot’s pants laid loose around his hips, daring to fall around the earth saiyan’s ankles. “I seemed to have enjoyed a taste of you, but you still haven’t had a taste of me, Little Brother.” Grabbing Kakarot’s shoulders, he pushed the earth saiyan down to his knees. “Let me show you what I have for you.” He removed his armor, setting it to the side before pulling down his shorts. Raditz was glad that it was warm out here, with his cock exposed to the open air, the last thing he wanted was a cold breeze.

The earth saiyan stared at the long rod in front of him. His eyes flicked back up to Raditz, finding the older saiyan waiting for him to do something. “What am I…supposed to do?” Sex was still somewhat of a new subject for him.

“Well, Kakarot, you’re going to put this in your mouth.” The maned saiyan answered. “You’re going to suck on it till I say to stop.” He could really tell how inexperienced Kakarot really was. “Just open your mouth and watch your teeth.” He watched his brother lean in. “You can start by just licking it if you like.”

Goku felt a chill go down his spine. But he might as well get this over with. Earth’s hero leaned forward, placing his tongue against the throbbing member. Maybe if he closed his eyes, it wouldn’t be so bad… The earth saiyan opened his mouth, taking in the tip at first. He didn’t know how this was supposed to fit in his mouth, but somehow he got it in. He sucked down, wondering what he needed to do next.

Raditz grinned. “Relax your throat and bob your head…mmm, that’s it.” He placed his hand on his brother’s head, watching as Kakarot sucked on him. He purred, “Make sure to watch your teeth…now, use the back of your throat more…”

Goku felt strange. His head bobbed on it’s own, while he worked his tongue against the member in his mouth. Precum coated his tongue, sending waves of excitement through him. Why was he so hard? The earth saiyan opened his eyes. Moaning as he looked up at Raditz’s face. His brother’s groans were causing the earth saiyan’s cock to twitch in his pants. Goku brought his hands up, rubbing his brother’s balls. His lips slurped, coating Raditz in his saliva.

“Fuck…fuck, you’re good at this…” Raditz groaned. “Are you sure you…mmm, haven’t…ahh…sucked before?” The long maned saiyan looked down, finding his little brother staring up at him. Figuring to add some more heat between them, Raditz lowered his tail from between his waist and snuck it down Kakarot’s pants. There he found just how hard the earth saiyan really was. His tail wrapped around Kakarot, stroking him while the younger saiyan continued to suck him.

Goku felt something around his cock. The soft strokes were like heaven. Soft fur surrounded him, sending waves of lust through his body. He sucked down harder. He couldn’t control his moans at all, which in turn, sent vibrations up his brother’s member. Goku closed his eyes again, letting the pleasure engulf him. He felt Raditz’s tail twist around, leaving some around his cock, but the tip was headed somewhere else. Goku pulled off of his brother as the furry appendage pushed inside of his ass. The earth saiyan’s eyes went wide, feeling as it moved inside of him. “Oh…oh…” He felt confused as he looked up at his brother. Raditz only grinned before placing his hand back on Kakarot’s had and guiding his mouth back to his cock. The earth saiyan moaned as he latched on, almost as if he were holding on for life. He bobbed his head fiercely. Growing more aroused as each second passed. The tail wiggled inside of him, touching a place that made him see stars.

“Oh, my you…you really want it…mmm, Kakarot.” Raditz stared done at his brother before pulling his brother’s face free from his cock. Fire appeared in those eyes, asking for more. “I think you’re ready for it.u

The earth saiyan turned red, but gasped as the tail pulled out of him. Kakarot whimpered, turning around on his hands and knees while pushing his ass up in the air. Instinct told him what to do now. Raditz’s pulled down his pants, exposing his ass to the open air. The younger saiyan felt like begging, his body wanted that fire back. “Please…”

“Please what?” Raditz teased, while mounting his brother. He laid over his brother’s back, positioning himself for entry.

Kakarot turned his head to the side. “I…put you’re cock in me.” Above him, he felt a shift. “Brother…please…oh…oh…OH, yes.” Raditz gave him what he wanted, pressing deep inside of his ass. Goku felt lightheaded, sweat dripped down from his forehead as Raditz pushed himself all of the way in. “Oh…ah.” The cock moved slowly at first, letting them both adjust to the feeling. “Oh, move…oh.” He whined, as the maned saiyan hissed. Hips move faster, causing the large member to move inside of him. “Ah…Raditz…” His firry lust returned. “Oh, deep…fuck me deep.”

Raditz growled. “That’s it…oh, you are a saiyan…fuck…” He kissed at his younger brother’s neck, “You like being mounted…Kakarot…”

Kakarot felt himself pushing back on his brother’s member. “I…yes…oh… yes.” He cried out, wanting more. “Faster…oh.” His body was being slammed into and all he could do was ask for more. “I…oh Raditz…”

“I wonder what other positions you like.” Raditz groaned before pulling out of his brother. He chuckled, listening to his younger brother whine. Kakarot turned around, finding the long maned saiyan on his back. “How about you ride it for a bit?”

The younger didn’t even think it over. Kakarot straddled his brother’s hips, impaling himself on Raditz’s member. “Oh!” He rocked his hips urgently. “Raditz…fuck me…” The earth saiyan’s hands landed on his brother’s chest to steady himself. “Ah…” His hips seemed to move on their own, pulling him up enough so that he could slam himself back down on the maned saiyan’s member.

The older saiyan grinned, “You act like you’ve never been touched.” Raditz’s tail found his brother’s cock, stroking in the open air. “You crave me now.”

“So…oh, Raditz…” Kakarot stared down at his brother, feeling weak. “I…I need you…oh…” He rocked himself, waiting for his body to give out from all of the pleasure. Every nerve in his body felt like it was being caressed in some way. Raditz thrust up from below, causing him to see stars. “Yes…brother…my…Raditz…”

“Fuck…Kakarot…I missed you…Mmm.” Raditz grabbed his brother’s hips, holding the earth saiyan in place as he thrust wildly into his Kakarot’s ass. “I’m going to cum in you…fill you up all of the way…” A moan sounded above him. “Imagine it…Kakarot…warmth inside…”

The earth saiyan trembled, his brother’s name left his lips as his body tightened. His cock shook, shooting his seed all over Raditz’s chest. “Yes…oh…Raditz…” The length inside of him kept moving. “oh…I…”

“Come with me…Kakarot…leave…oh, fuck, leave this place…” The maned saiyan groaned one last time before he lost himself, filling up Kakarot’s ass with his essence. A soft whimper sounded above him as he gave his brother every drop. Kakarot fell against his chest, purring as their lips met. Passion filled them once more, as they cuddled into each other. “Come with me, Kakarot. We’ve lost enough time.” Raditz urged his younger brother.

Kakarot traced Raditz’s face. “What about my son?” It was the first time he had remembered anything besides the fire they had shared.

Raditz purred. “He can come with us. He’ll have to learn his heritage someday.” The maned saiyan grinned. “When he’s old enough, you’ll bond with him as I have with you.”

The earth saiyan grabbed his brother’s face. “Until then, you’ll keep fucking me.” He needed to know.

Raditz smirked. “Why would I ever stop?”


	7. PanGohan

“Pan.” She jumped as he looked down the table at her with worry. She just hoped that her plan worked.

“Yes, Daddy?” She said quietly.

“Is there something on your mind? You haven’t touched your noodles.” Gohan said.

She turned red, looking down at the pork udon. “I…I’ve got a project for school.” She lied. “I have to do a paper on the Great Wall.” Not that the paper was a lie, it just wasn't due for another month. She was scheduled to graduate soon. 

Her father laughed. “If you need any help, we could always fly over there one afternoon.”

She giggled back. “You don’t have to go that far, Daddy.”

He smirked. “Of course, I do. You’re going to have the best project in the entire class.” Gohan said. “You got to show of that grade point average to your grandma, after all.”

She looked away, blushing. It had been a few years since her mother had left them behind. Soon after, her father started drinking. Pan found herself staring at her almost stoic father. Her heart skipped a beat. Her father had never tried dating or finding another after her mother left. It was just the two of them. Pan smiled to herself. His eyes were always on her…the way she liked it. If only, he would look at her as more than his little girl.

Pan blushed. She knew that this was wrong, but she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed his touch. At this very moment, she longed to kiss him, while riding his cock. The very thing that made her. She almost moaned at the thought.

Her father finished his glass. “Go ahead and eat. We can look up stuff for your project after dinner.” Gohan planned to get up to refill his glass, but she stopped him.

“I can get it, Daddy.” She stood taking the glass from him.

“Just don’t sneak a sip.” Her father said.

She giggled. “Trust me, you can keep this all to yourself.”

“That’s my girl. Staying away from drugs and alcohol like a champ.” Her father smiled at her back as she grabbed the bottle. “Your liver will thank you for that later.”

Before she removed the cork, she grabbed the small bag of powder from under her sleeve. She put it all in the bottom, then poured the wine on top, mixing it a little as she returned it to her father.

She watched him drink it with a smile. She wanted to see him do that more. It suited him. “If it’s bad for your liver, why do you do it?” She teased.

Gohan shrugged. “You could say that I need it after all of the questions I get on a daily basis.” He was feeling a little tipsy already. He hadn’t drunk that much, but didn’t think much more of it. It was a new brand of wine, so maybe that was why. He stared at her slightly dizzy.

“Daddy, are you okay?” She asked, knowing that the drug was taking hold.

“Yeah, I probably just need to lie down.” He attempted to stand up, but discovered how wobbly he was.

Pan giggled, walking over to him. “Let me help you.” She grabbed his arm, and began to lead him over to his bedroom.

“You’re always so good to me, Sweetheart.” He chuckled, the room around him was spinning, but he expected that. Pan had taken him to his room more than once. Usually after he had way too much.

As she reached the bed, her heart began to beat out of her chest. It was now or never. She sat him down on the side of the bed. “Daddy?”

“Yes, Pan?” He was rocking a little from the buzz, but there was something odd happening to him down below.

“I love you.” She whispered, moving her hands up his chest.

Gohan smiled at his daughter with a goofy grin. “I love you too, sweet...” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence. His eyes went wide. He felt a pair of lips against his own. The lips against his own here moving slowly against him, lolling him into a false sense of security. His eyes closed, as the hands on his chest moved up and around his neck, fingers were running though his hair, making him moan. His own arms, moved around the slender body in front of him. His mind was foggy, but he was hot. His manhood was growing by the second, driving him mad. He needed release.

Pan let out a small moan as she opened her mouth up to him, his tongue moved against hers with unimaginable skill. She felt his hand’s moving against her body and moved closer, so that he could touch everything. It was then that she felt it against her leg. Her eyes opened. It was huge. She moved one of her hands down, touching the growing member. His lips groaned against hers as she stroked it through his pants. He wasn’t just long, he was also thick. She moaned, sliding her tongue against his, before squealing as he grabbed her and moved her down to the bed before climbing on top of her.

Gohan pulled away from the kiss, looking down at her in confusion. “Pan?” He whispered, looking confused. Why did his lover look like his daughter?

She ran her hand along his hardened cock. “Daddy, I’ve been a good girl.” She whispered as he moaned. “Don’t I deserve a reward?” Her hand messed with the opening of his pants. She knew that his dick wanted free.

“But…Oh…” Gohan groaned as her hand slipped under his waistband. “Don’t…no..OH.” Her hand was now trailing against him, touching him through his underwear.

“Daddy, don’t you love me?” She asked, making herself look innocent.

Gohan stared down at her. His head was still foggy as all get out, yet he didn’t know what to do now. Her hand felt amazing. It had been so long since he had sex last. “Pan…”

She leaned up kissing him again, cheering to herself as he gave into her. His hips were moving against her hand. She felt herself moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth. One of his hand’s was sliding down her small frame, making her swoon as it made itself between her legs. Her mouth popped off of his as his hand moved against her womanhood. “Daddy…” She moaned.

Gohan groaned, feeling her hand slid back up his body. His eyes looked down as she began to unbutton his shirt. “Sweetheart?” He said, dazed.

“Let me.” She whispered as the shirt fell open. Her eyes looked over his chest before she ran her fingers over the body in front of her.

The fog around him grew as he reached up pulling at her shirt. He stared at her as she laid there in her bra. In his dazed state, he moved downward, kissing at her neck. His hands moved up her slender body. Her skin felt soft.

“Daddy…Oh.” She whimpered as his lips moved down her chest, kissing her breasts through her bra. “Please.” She felt his hand’s go around her back, unclipping her bra with ease. Suddenly, she felt nervous. She could feel his eyes on her.

Seconds later though, she felt his mouth moving down her breast. His tongue landing on her nipple. She moaned against him, trying to hold him in place. He bit down, then soothed her nipple with his tongue.

She whimpered, moving one of her hand’s back down. Once again, she moved her hand against the fabric of his pants. “Pan…” She heard him moan. “Do you want to see it?’ He asked.

“Yes…I…” She watched as he moved up, even if he did have some issues with his balance. Pan looked down, finding her father straining against his pants. She reached forward again, touching it through the fabric. He hissed.

She looked up at him with desire as she began to pull his pants down. She wanted to see it desperately. His pants slid down around his knees, but that wasn’t what she was staring at. His manhood was fully erect, molding against his boxers. She looked up at him as she moved her hands to the top of his hips, moving his underwear down slowly. As soon as it was free, she moaned. It was so big. “Do you like it, Sweetheart?”

Her hand moved downward, taking it in her grasp. He hissed as she moaned, imagining how it would feel inside of her. “It’s so big.” She said.

“You want it?” She felt his hand move around the back of her head, telling her what he wanted.

“Yes…I want you.” She whispered breathlessly. She leaned down against him, sending her tongue down the large length in front of her.

Gohan sighed, closing his eyes. Whatever was happening to him felt glorious. While this dream was insane, he couldn’t stop himself. Especially when she lapped at the tip. “Pan…watch your teeth…mmm.” He moaned, watching as she slipped him inside of her mouth. He felt her tongue against him, making his head move backward. “That’s it…oh suck it.”

Pan smiled to herself. He looked like he was enjoying it. She closed her eyes, focusing on pleasuring him. Moving the large length in her mouth was hard though. The large size meant that she had less room to work with. She felt his hand land on the top of her head, holding her in place as he bucked his hips forward into her mouth. She moaned, sending vibrations up his large cock.

Gohan moaned. “Oh…Pan…mmm.” He was close. He could feel it. “Sweetheart…” He lost himself, shooting into her mouth.

She moaned, feeling his seed drip down her throat. She didn’t think she would get this far. She licked him clean before popping off of him. “You taste good, Papa.”

The hand on the top of her head, moved to the side of her face, forcing her to look up at him. Her arms moved up his body and he groaned. He could feel himself getting aroused again.

She pulled away from him, moving back towards the other end of the bed, all the while, removing her pants and underwear. “Daddy…I…I need you.” She whimpered, moving her legs apart, exposing her womanhood to him.

Gohan groaned. “You really want me that bad…” He was crawling towards her as she ran her fingers over her clit.

“My hands aren’t enough…” She said breathlessly.

He moved closer, looking down at the dripping heat. “I can see that.” He said staring at it. “You want me to help you?”

“Please…” She watched as his face moved down towards her womanhood. Her father didn’t even question her, he just moved down on her before pushing his tongue against her clit in the most glorious way. She moaned loudly. “OH…Daddy…more…oh yes.” His tongue wasn’t the only thing at work. His fingers were moving up against her opening, pushing inside of her deeply. He was stretching her.

“You’re so wet.” He said, lapping at her. “You must really want me inside of you.”

“Yes…oh…inside me.” She moaned as he hummed against her clit.

He moaned, moving upward, then sliding back so that he could position himself against her core. “Pan…You look beautiful.” He said, rubbing himself against her. “Almost like...” She placed her finger over his lips, stopping him.

She moaned. “Give it to me. Take me.” She rubbed herself against him making a heavenly friction.

He groaned, pushing inside. She looked up moaning as he came down on her. “You’re so…Oh…” His hips were already moving, causing her to grab onto him as he thrust forward.

“Papa…oh…more…yes yes…oh…” His cock felt amazing. It was so deep inside of her. She couldn’t help it as her hips met his thrusts. “Deeper…OH!”

“Take it.” He moaned. “Take it…oh, Pan…” He was groaning louder as her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Daddy…Oh…” She moaned. It was so deep. “It’s…oh so big.”

“You like it big, don’t you, Sweetheart…mmm” Gohan couldn’t stop himself if he tried. His body felt amazing. “I…Oh…I’m gonna cum…”

She pulled his lips against hers, letting his tongue slide against hers as he continued to thrust inside. “Papa…Don’t…don’t stop…oh…please…”

“You…you want daddy’s cock…mmm.” Gohan panted.

“Yes…oh…love me…” She moaned feeling it moved faster inside of her. “Oh…oh..Papa…”

“Pan…oh Pan…” He moaned as he moved deeper.

“Inside…I…oh..OH…PAPA!” Her body tightened uncontrollably. What was this? It felt so…amazing.

He chuckled above her. “You came…oh…so tight…mmm. Oh Pan.” He shot deep inside of her, listening to her loud moans. Feeling the world crash around him, he collapsed on her. Kissing her one last time before falling asleep.

Pan had to take a second to breath. The drugs had worked better than she thought. She smiled to herself as she removed him from her body, then crept out of his room and into hers.

She laid down on her bed with a massive grin on her face before falling asleep herself.

* * *

 

As Pan woke up, she felt a slight bit of pain, but that had to be because of the night before. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed before going to grab breakfast.

Her father was sitting at the table. It looked like breakfast was already done. “Good morning, Daddy.” She said, grinning at him.

Gohan looked over at his daughter. He touched the side of his head. He had one hell of a migraine. “Keep it down, Sweetheart.”

She knew what the problem was and ran over to grab some pain killers from the cabinet and returned to him with a glass of water. “Really, Dad, you need to cut down on the wine.”

He laughed for a second. “Yeah, I blacked out last night. I can’t remember a thing.”

She giggled. “See, I told you.”

“Thanks for getting me to bed, Sweetheart.” Gohan said, taking the medication.

She gave him a smile. “Anytime Papa.” Pan inwardly grinned. She was going to have to get more of that stuff…and some condoms. She already had some day after pills in her locker at school. She could just take one at lunch.

She sat down, eating her breakfast. Nothing could be better than that. All she needed was to grab more of that drug. Then she could feel heaven once more.


	8. TrunksBulma

Bulma looked up at the clock. They had come in pretty late. Trunks was still learning the family business and they had to stay in a hotel the night before a big meeting. She felt tense as she looked over some paperwork. Her son was with her, since for some reason, the hotel was low on rooms. They were given something basic which annoyed her to no end. How could someone just give away her room?!

It would be just like when Trunks was a little boy and had been scared of thunderstorms. That had been a long time ago and now her little boy was finishing up college. She found herself proud at how smart he had grown up to be…as well as handsome. Vegeta told her sometime back about saiyan family bonding, but never went into too much detail with her. Of course, she was interested, but it appeared that the prince didn’t want to push his ideas on her. Bulma just couldn’t fathom why.

“Mom, I think I’m going to go get a shower in.” Trunks said, standing up and taking off his shirt. His father told him that now would be a good time to try bonding with his mother. The boy knew what he needed to do, his father was pretty adamant about it, but how did he even start his pursuit. Incest wasn’t something you just did.

Bulma nodded, not looking up from her computer as her son left the room. The boy seemed fidgety for some reason. He would have to get past that if he wanted to be a CEO. The heiress finished her coffee, before changing her clothes. That was odd. Why was she missing her normal nightclothes? Instead, there was a silk negligee packed in her things. Bulma sighed. This would be awkward, there was only one bed. As the heiress sat back down on the bed, Trunks came out of the bathroom in a towel. She looked up at him, finding him staring at her. “Did you forget to bring your bag in there?” She teased as his towel dropped. Bulma couldn’t help it, her eyes went straight to her son’s member. It appeared that her son had inherited his father’s size.

“Yeah…” Trunks’s eyes didn’t feel friendly as he looked over his mother’s body. He could feel his cock twitching as he walked closer to the bed.

Bulma noticed him growing hard. “Trunks this is…” She froze as he appeared in front of her. “Trunks?”

“Mom…I…I want to bond with you.” Trunks said turning red. He knew she was going to think he was insane or something.

The heiress heard those words. Incest…saiyans bonded by…fucking. That’s why Vegeta wouldn’t tell her. She stared up at her son. If they didn’t do this, would Trunks suffer? Her husband didn’t give her that many details to go on. The idea of her child in any kind of pain, it didn’t set right with her. “Did you want mom to take care of you?”

Trunks’s eyes went wide as he nodded, his cock was growing stiffer by the minute. “Yes, I do.” The boy watched as his mother’s hands reached forward, grabbing his hardening length. He gasped, not taking his eyes off of her as she stroked him. His cock continued to twitch as he stared down at her. “Could you?” The boy groaned a second later as his mother started sucking on him. Her full lips captured the tip of his member, sliding it back to the back of her throat with ease. Trunks placed his hand on her head, watching as she bobbed her head. “Fuck…”

Bulma slipped off of his cock. “Now, Trunks, language.” She smiled up at him before diving back in. She had placed the idea of what this was in back of her mind. Her eyes closed as she tightened her lips around his member. The heiress felt her body responding to his groans. Bulma placed her hands on his hips while she swallowed around the tip. At the same time, she felt strangely wet. As his fingers tightened in her hair, Bulma let out a moan. The vibration caused Trunks to thrust forward. She held on, feeling wetter as he started fucking her mouth.

“AH…ah yeah…” Trunks found himself close to the edge. Her lips were driving him crazy. “Don’t, don’t stop.” He purred before growling as he lost himself. His seed shot into her mouth and he watched with pleasure as she swallowed him down. “Mom…”

Bulma opened her eyes, staring up at her son. She really didn’t need to any further than this…did she? Her body was hot as she felt his hand drag down her face. Desire flooded her as he pushed her back against the mattress. “Trunks?” She questioned, only for him to climb on top of her. “Trunks…it can’t go any further than…”

“I need it…” Trunks groaned as his fingers roamed. “I want you so bad that I can barely take it.” He pulled at her negligee, forcing her breasts out. “I can’t remember the last time I had these.” He leaned forward, sliding his tongue against her soft nipples. Trunks sucked down hard, until he heard a moan. “Mom don’t lie to yourself. I can smell it on you.”

The heiress turned red as her back arched against the bed. “We… oh… we… Trunks…” His tongue was flicking the nipple in his mouth, while his fingers had traveled downwards. “Oh…oh yes.” Bulma found herself melting into his touch. She moaned as her son’s fingers opened up her slit. Just why was she so wet? Trunks had found her clit so easily. “Baby…oh…” Her hands were clinging to him desperately. The heiress felt as if her body was on fire. “Please…oh, yes.” Those fingers knew exactly where she wanted touched. “I…I can’t take it…”

“Mom…” Trunks thrust against her as he pulled the negligee away from her womanhood. He almost smirked as she lined himself up with her. “Here I come…”

Bulma let out a cry as he pushed inside of her. His hips were already moving as her wet walls let him all of the way in. “Oh…yes…Trunks…” How did he find that place so fast? “Oh…deep…fuck mommy deep.” She pulled his face down, kissing him as his hips slammed his cock deep inside of her. Bulma felt frantic as the large member made her see stars. “Baby…oh, my baby.”

Trunks groaned, sweating as he continued his thrusts. “Oh Mom…I’ve wanted this…” He slowed his hips, but kept up the same rhythm. “Fuck…you’re better than I dreamed…ah yeah.”

The heiress could only cry out as one of his fingers toyed with her clit as he thrust inside. “Oh…you know all of mommy’s weak points…mmm.” She knew exactly what he was doing now. “Oh, Trunks…love me…oh, yes.” Lips collided again as the bed creaked. Bulma wished they were at home, things could be more private there. “Trunks…I…oh.”

The boy licked his lips as he rocked his hips. Each thrust felt better than the last. “Mom…you want me?”

“Yes…I, I want you…OH.” Her legs wrapped around his waist as she forced him to thrust in harder. “Yes…Oh, Trunks…right there.”

“Mom…Oh, Mom.” Trunks growled, feeling her fingernails dig into his back. She cried out, moaning his name as she came. Her tight womanhood grasped his member, making him see stars. Trunks thrust a few more times, before losing himself deep inside of her. “Fuck…”

Bulma didn’t think to chastise him, she only pulled him closer. His lips molded against her own as he flipped them around, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. The heiress was shocked. She could feel her son’s seed dripping out of her. It seemed so wrong, but at the same time, Trunks looked so content. Bulma felt his warm hands caressing her skin even after he drifted off to sleep. “I guess this is what I get for marrying into a strange alien race.”


	9. GohanGoten

Gohan signed. It wasn’t that he didn’t like camping, they had gone as a family before, but it had been a while since he had shared anything with his brother. Goten gave him a smirk. When had this odd affair started? The older of the two couldn’t remember. For some odd reason, he felt so out of control when Goten touched him. Every reason he tried to come up with couldn’t stop him from feeling this way. Videl had no idea, neither did their parents. He had tried time and again to be the dominant one and say no, but that never worked in his favor. Goten would always find a way to seduce him.

Night had already fallen and it was late when everyone decided to head off to bed. The tents only held two. Their parents used one, Videl and Pan were in another, leaving Gohan with Goten. Gohan laid his head against a pillow, planning to ignore anything his brother had to say.

Slowly, Goten spooned him from behind. “I see you wish to ignore me.” His voice was soft, but low as he focused in on the genius’s ear. The younger brother was dragging his tongue against the sensitive flesh. Gohan was always sensitive, sometimes he wondered if Videl knew this. Goten purred, nibbling on the spot as his hands lowered themselves on the body he desired. “You’re already hard…”

“It’s not for you.” Gohan said, trying to be firm. He would come out on top this time. “You wouldn’t dare to do anything. Mom and Dad are far too close.”

Goten didn’t answer, he only sucked on his brother’s ear lobe. At the same time, he dove his hand into his brother’s pajama pants. Why did Gohan even bother with these? The younger took the member, stroking it softly.

“Go…We…we can’t…” Gohan whispered. “They’ll find…”

“Mmm… keep your voice quiet then…” Goten increased the pressure of his hand on Gohan’s cock. “That’s it…relax. You want me.”

Gohan was biting his lip. How could he be quiet? Every touch was in a place that made his head spin. “I…”

“Don’t try to argue, it’s been too long. At least a month since I last touched you.” Goten whispered, teasing his brother’s ear before sucking down on the lobe again. He pulled his hands off of Gohan’s member, only to pull the pj pants down with ease. The younger then pulled his shorts down, allowing Gohan to feel his cock against him.

The older gasped, holding onto his pillow as the large length rubbed against him. “Oh…I.” He was already seeing white. His desire was growing, with each passing second. “I…I want…”

“Shh, you’ll wake everyone at this point.” Goten grinned, kissing at his brother’s shoulder. He took care as to not leave any marks. “Save it for when I push into you.” Goten heard a small moan. “You like it when I talk dirty to you. You always have.” He grinned, thrusting a little harder against the hole in front of him.

Gohan purred, pushing himself back against his brother’s member. “Just fuck me…”

“Oh my, language.” The younger slid his hands down so he could rub Gohan’s ass. “Do you really want it that much that you’ll allow me to do you raw?” There was a moan below him. “Quiet, remember?” Goten teased before as he pressed a single finger into his brother’s ass.

“Mmm.” Gohan found himself pushing back on the finger instantly. His need was overpowering his thoughts as he felt a curling motion. “Go…Goten…” He kept his voice soft as another finger pushed inside, stretching him open. “I…Oh, I want it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything.” Goten whispered, pulling back his fingers. He shifted them around. Forcing his brother’s face into the pillow. “If you feel like being loud, bite your pillow then.” He smirked, pulling up Gohan’s ass. Goten spit down into the open hole. Listening to the muffled sound from below, he purred. Lining himself up, the younger pressed inside. Tight walls greeted him immediately. “Ah, yeah…that’s it…”

Gohan bit down, more than white appeared before his eyes as the length continued to push forward. Just how deep was Goten planning on going. He moaned, feeling his brother’s hips thrust back before returning. His back arched as the member continued to move. But his teeth remained in his pillow, muffling each of his moans.

Goten panted, thrusting in sharply. “You look…fuck, more turned on than…oh, yeah, usual.” He leaned down so that his chest was flush with his brother’s back. “You longed for this. I bet…mmm, you were thinking about it all day. Fuck, so tight.” He whispered into his brother’s ear, keeping his speed in check. If he went to fast or too sharp, the others would hear them. “You want my cock inside of you.”

Gohan felt an extra deep thrust and pulled up from the pillow. His moan would have been loud if it wasn’t for Goten placing his hand over the genius’s mouth. The older just couldn’t help it. It all felt too good for words.

“Shh, Gohan…” Goten rolled his hips sweetly, making sure to hit his brother’s prostate. “Baby, you love this so much. Oh fuck…if only I…I didn’t have to share.”

Gohan whimpered. “Go, Goten.” The thrusts slowed, put continued to touch his most sensitive place. “Goten…”

“That’s it Babe…you love my cock.” Goten purred, leaning his face in so they could kiss. Lips and tongues collided sweetly for a second before he pulled out of Gohan.

“What?” The older felt confused, only to be rolled onto his back. Gohan watched as Goten grabbed his hips. “Inside me…I want you inside me.” He whimpered, as he was penetrated once more.

“That’s it…oh fuck.” Gohan’s legs wrapped around the younger’s waist pulling them closer. Goten made sure to angle his hips just the right way. Lustful eyes stared back at him, yearning for more. “You want it inside you?”

“Yes…” Gohan purred, pulling Goten into a kiss as the younger’s hips moved faster. Goten was devouring his moans as the older felt his cock twitching. White painted their chests as hot seed shout out from Gohan’s member. The older was whining as the cock inside of him continued to move before warmth flooded him. Gohan gasped at the now familiar feeling. His body relaxed as Goten collapsed on top of him, panting. “You always over do it.”

“You like it though.” The younger said, cuddling in closer. “I’m surprised you were able to hold it in.”

Gohan rolled his eyes, only to groan as Goten pulled out. “You know this has to stop someday.”

Goten only smirked. “Only when you’re dead.” The younger said.

Gohan sighed. “I’m married. I have been for years.”

The younger leaned forward placing his forehead against the older. “And that hasn’t stop us.”

“No, it hasn’t stopped you.” Gohan said.

“You want it just as much as I do.” Goten answered. “I would even say that you want it more than me.” He wrapped his arms around Gohan, dragging his hands sown the older’s back before squeezing his ass. Gohan let out a muffled cry. “Stop trying to lie to yourself. You love when I fuck you. Can she find all of your spots like I can?” His voice grew seductive.

“Mmm.” Gohan purred. “It’s not…oh, it’s not like that…”

“You want to suck me, don’t you?” The younger said with a grin.

“Shut up.” Gohan said. He ended up sighing as Goten shifted around. Why couldn’t he just say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been a long time since I updated this series. It feels like this funk I've been in is starting to lift.


	10. GokuFemGoten

Goku sighed as he looked over at the clock. Chichi had just left him to go on some girls retreat for the next few weeks, leaving him and Gotin alone. His daughter was in front of the stove, cooking dinner for the two of them. His little girl would be leaving to go to college soon after his wife returned. Standing up and walking over to the fridge, Earth’s hero grabbed himself a beer before his gaze found Gotin dressed differently than usual. “Are you thinking about going out?” Goku asked, wondering why she looked like she was going to a party.

Gotin turned red as she flipped over the piece of meat she was cooking. Her body felt warm at the moment. Gotin knew her mother could never fully explain what happened every month. Not only was Chichi conservative with that information…but the fact that Gotin was only half human meant there were going to be some differences. Of all of the people to inform her of what was going on, she didn’t think it would be Trunks’s father. The man didn’t go into much detail, of course, but she knew that her body was desiring more than simple cuddling. She took human birth control, but it did nothing to relieve her needs. “No…” The young Son stared up at her father, wondering why she felt so strange around him when these urges showed up. She knew he wouldn’t be staring at her…but she dressed like this anyway. Her mind began to fog as she thought about his hard body…those strong arms, chiseled chest… Gotin shook her head. This wasn’t healthy. This was her father she was thinking about. And yet, her body was responding to his presence. The night before, she found herself touching herself, but could only finish when the image of her father appeared in her mind. Gotin knew that she had to be going mad or something. “I just don’t have any clean clothes,” she lied, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see past that.

Goku nodded. “You should get working on your laundry later then. If you don’t have anything else, you’ll be forced to run around naked,” he teased, but only watched her blush. “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” She said it too fast, just for her father to place his hand on her forehead.

“You feel hot,” Goku said with a frown, only for her to let out a soft moan. The earth saiyan felt confused as he slowly dragged his fingers down her cheek. Gotin was soft. Dark eyes stared back at him, digging into him in a way he never could have imagined. His fingers trailed down her chin, heading towards her chest. “Maybe…you have a fever…” His voice sounded strange to him as he leaned forward, taking in his daughter’s scent. Gotin never smelled like this before.

The young girl stared back at her father, letting him do as he wished. His calloused hands were still touching her in ways she could only dream of. She slowly turned off the stove as she felt her womanhood grow wet. Each touch was causing her core to tremble. “I…mmm.” His fingers were playing with the waistline of her shorts now. “Daddy…”

Goku let out a groan. “These seem a little too loose on you…like they could just fall off.” He could feel his member hardening. The way she called out to him struck a desire he didn’t know he had. “I bet you could use some help…changing.”

“Yes…” Gotin felt as her shorts fell around her ankles. Seconds later, strong hands grabbed at her ass, massaging it through her panties. She whimpered as her hands came to rest on his chest. “Daddy…”

“Mmm, you like calling me that,” he purred, squeezing her ass. “I can smell what you want of me.” Goku smirked, licking his lips as his fingers played with the edges of her underwear. Gotin’s hands were all over his chest but were heading downward as well. He chuckled. “I bet you want to see it, don’t you?” The moan that fell from her lips told him everything. Goku let out a small chuckle as her fingers pulled on his sash. “You’re so needy.” She whimpered as his fingers toyed with her underwear. “Sensitive even.”

“Daddy…oh, please,” Gotin moaned, feeling her hands going weak on his sash. His teasing was driving her insane.

Goku pulled back, grabbing his shirt and tossing it over his head. Taking satisfaction in her aroused gaze, he began to pull his pants down. His hard member hit the open air as he found her gaze moving downward. “This is what you want, isn’t it?” He grabbed her hips, thrusting himself against the front of her underwear.

“Oh…Daddy…” Her hands fell on him, finding his length. “It’s so big.”

“Mmm, go ahead, touch it more.” Goku groaned, feeling her soft hands surround him. “Gotin…fuck.” The strokes were slow at first but as her confidence grew, she moved faster, building the heat between them. “Next, you’ll be wanting to taste me.” Goku watched the hunger in her eyes grow. “Go ahead, do what you desire.”

Gotin let out a moan as she dropped to her knees, making her father look like the towering figure from her childhood. His cock was still in her hand, begging for her to bring her lips to it. She whimpered as she leaned in, dragging her tongue against the backside of the large organ. His satisfied smirk was leading her on, causing her to feel more aroused with each passing second. Her mouth opened more, allowing his length inside. She sucked down on the tip, feeling hot as he growled in pleasure.

“That’s it…devour my cock.” Goku purred as his hand landed in her hair. Gotin seemed quite skilled at this. Her head bobbed, taking more of him in with each push forward. Wet heat surrounded him, causing him to wonder what her next move could be. Was her womanhood just as wet from sucking on him? Or was it flooding her panties? The earth saiyan could smell the thickness of her arousal, feeling almost dizzy when he thought of pushing inside of her heat. “Gotin…you want to taste it all?”

The half blood moaned, feeling him at the back of her throat. Her father’s member was already leaking precum, which coated her tongue and clouded her mind. She wanted more of him. As she deep throated him with a loud slurp, Gotin reached up and began to massage his balls. Imagining his member in a different place, caused her to moan as she sucked down harder. Meanwhile, Gotin felt as her father’s hand came down, grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it.

“Oh, yeah…you really did want Daddy’s attention.” Goku grabbed her hair, pulling her free from his member. He didn’t want to finish just yet. Her eyes stared up at him, sending a wave of lust through him. She was breathtaking. “Baby…you can taste all of that later.” He pulled her to her feet, grabbed her waist, and lifted her onto the counter. Goku reached over, turning the heat off of the burner. Their food smelled done, but he was hungry for something else. “Gotin, open your legs for me.” She blushed, but did what he asked of her. The earth saiyan grinned as his fingers dove down towards her womanhood. Her underwear was drenched. “How long have you been pining for me?” he teased, moving her underwear to the side so he could get a look at her dripping core.

“I…I want…” Gotin began, only for him to move closer. She moaned as he placed his member against her heat. “Daddy, please.” Her hands circled his neck as he placed his forehead against her own. “I want you…OH.” His cock pressed inside of her, filling her tight walls slowly. Pleasure sped up her spine as he continued forward. She gasped once he was all the way in.

“My Baby’s so tight…tighter than her mother even.” He pulled back, thrusting his hips slowly as he got used to the tight hole. “Fuck, you’ve waited for me.”

“OH…fuck me,” Gotin whimpered, but her voice was cut off as he pulled her into a fierce kiss. Lips danced as his hips moved faster. Her juices coating him as he dove his member in faster. “Daddy…oh, Daddy,” she moaned as his lips dragged down her chin, heading towards her neck. Gotin could hear the sound of his balls smacking against her. “Yes…oh…” Her back arched as his hands held her hips in place. Lips teased her, leaving marks all over her right shoulder. “Oh…more…deeper…Ah.”

Goku groaned. Her tightness was amazing. “You love Daddy, don’t you…mmm, Baby?”

“Yes…oh, yes,” Gotin moaned loudly as he began to pound into her. The half saiyan’s fingers were beginning to drag down his back, leaving deep scratch marks. “Yes…yes.” She couldn’t think clearly at all anymore. The pleasure consumed her. “I love you.”

Goku growled, thrusting harder. “You’ve wanted to give yourself to me for a long time, fuck…” He could feel her starting to tighten around him. “Where do you want it?”

“Oh…I…I want…” Gotin moaned as his hips slammed into her faster. “Oh…oh, Daddy…I…I’m…OH, Daddy!” Her body shook as pleasure consumed her. Her body was trembling as she felt him pull out. Warmth shot out against her stomach, followed by a moan from him. Gotin shook as she recovered from the pleasure he had given her. She whimpered, wondering if she could walk.

The earth saiyan grinned, dragging his tongue up her neck. “Do you feel better, Baby?” She only nodded as he kissed her nose. “Don’t wait so long next time, you know where to find me, Gotin.”

“Daddy?” She felt confused.

“You’ve been mine from the beginning. Don’t worry about a thing. Your mother doesn’t have to know,” Goku said dragging his fingers down her sides. “I knew you would come to me someday, my Baby Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any requests in the comments below, just follow the rules


End file.
